Forgiveness
by Purpledragon123
Summary: This is my first oneshot and is rushed, so it probably isn't that great, but unless it's legitimate constructive criticism or grammar error point outs, I don't want to read rude or mean or hateful reviews on it. Disclaimor: All Brother Bear characters do NO T belong to me! So, enjoy! :-)


Forgiveness

Chapter 1

 **This is a oneshot from Brother Bear. It's after the first one, maybe a year later. So, here we go! Enjoy! I don't believe in this spirit stuff, but I figured I'd try to go along with the movies. So hope you enjoy it.**

 **\- midnight; Salmon Run -**

It was a relaxing night. The lights were touching the mountain beautifully. All the bears were either asleep or out watching them dance in the sky. Kenai was out watching them, but there was no peace in his heart. Koda was with Tug. Kenai was still overcome with guilt over what he'd done. He knew what it was like to lose and be without a parent, and to be orphaned. Sure he had Sitka, Denahi, the tribe and their shaw-woman, Tanana, but it wasn't the same. Now to do that to another, his little brother no less. His heart broke to think about it. Kenai had been defending himself, sure, but he had started that fight, hell bent on revenge that was wrong. Kenai watched the spirits dance across the sky as if having a party. Tears welled up as he looked into their colorful glow. He let the tears stream. Koda had forgiven him, but somehow that wasn't enough. When he saw Sitka fly off with Koda's mom, he felt his stomach twist, but had been too happy in the moment to comprehend it. He sat up, and walked off to the water, and laid down looking at his refection.

 _"Monsters … with sticks."_ A voice echoed. Kenai sat up and got into the water, and sat in the cool liquid. He had been one of those monsters, and it tore his heart out what he had done.

"Kenai, what're ya doin'?" Koda asked suddenly running over with Tug, who had been told the whole truth about Koda's mother and Kenai's past came forward slowly.

"Just sitting. The water's nice." Kenai said calmly, and looked up at the lights.

"Okay! I'm goin' to bed." Koda said.

"Night." Kenai said and nuzzled him briefly. Koda wasn't stupid. He knew what day it was. It was the one year anniversary of when his mom was taken from him. He ignored it and went to their small cave. Kenai looked over as Tug plopped down beside him.

"So, ye feel the shame?" Tug asked. Kenai lowered his head with ears pinned.

"Tug, I-I wish I hadn't … I know what it's like to be without a mother, a parent, to loose someone dear to you. I did that to him. How could I have been so heartless?!" Kenai asked swiping the water.

"You weren't heartless." Tug said sternly.

"Really? How's that? The fact that he calls me brother and I'm the one that killed his mother?" Kenai hissed. Tug stood and nudged his shoulder.

"come with me." He said simply. Kenai sighed and followed sadly.

Tug lead him to a big cave, his own and Kenai was allowed to sit. The chipmunks were gone. Tug gave a serious look and sighed.

"You were grieved, heart-broken and revenge blinded. It doesn't make you evil or cold hearted. You just made some bad choices." Tug said gently. Kenai whimpered and lowered his head.

"I didn't know he was there. I just wanted to prove I wasn't just a screw up. I wanted to … why was becoming a man so important?!" Kenai asked and Tug laid down by her and curled his big self around his young friend. Kenai was reminded painfully of Sitka.

"Let your shame out, my friend." Tug said gently. Kenai turned and pressed into the comfort the big bear offered, and cried it out. Tug laid his head down and licked his fur, in a kind way, both unaware of Koda secretly watching and listening. Kenai had never told him he still beat himself up so much. Kenai breathed shakily.

"I know I shouldn't feel sorry for myself, but … I- …"

"You're not feeling sorry for yourself. You're feeling great shame for what you did and that's much better than feeling no shame at all." Tug said sternly. Kenai nodded slowly.

"Look, once I killed a human family in a fit of rage when they killed my own brother and his son, but now, I see that my brother had attacked him first. I had mistook the situation. I'm not saying either Nanook, nor my brother and his son deserved death, but I regret to this day what I did. That man's family had nothing to do with it, and from what you've said about man, they're not the monsters we portray them as and we've all learned that from being around you." Tug said softly. Kenai sobbed a little again.

"I know Koda forgives me, or he seems to, but … b-but does she?" Kenai whimpered.

"Well, she's up there dancin' for us tonight. Why don't you ask her? And in my opinion, you're doin' her a good deed takin' in her son lke ya did." Tug said softly. Kenai gave a weak grin.

"Come on. I'll sit with ya as ya talk to her." Tug said and Kenai followed Tug out of the cave. When they were gone, a tearful Koda came out and sat in the mouth of the cave with tears streaming. Kenai felt that horrible about it. He hadn't forgiven himself for over a year?! He had to fix this! Koda ran to an overhanging rock.

"Mom, please forgive Kenai. He can't hurt this much forever and go on. He's wasting away." Koda said weakly. "Please. I want my carefree, fun brother back." Koda said pleading and ran off again.

Tug and Kenai went to the cliff where Kenai had told Koda about him killing his dad as best he could. Tug laid down sighing in the background. Kenai sighed.

"How do I do this?" He mumbled glancing at Tug who was occupying himself with an itch on his shoulder he could only get with his teeth. Then, the lights turned yellowish orange and an eagle flew down followed by a big female bear. Kenai backed up a second as Sitka screeched and landed on a tree above. Kenai swallowed at the stoic eyes of the bear mom.

"I-I am … s-so sorry. I- .." He gasped as she pulled him into a hug and he pressed into her chest and cried hard. She rubbed her huge paws on his back and nuzzled him in a motherly way. She also even licked his head. Kenai knew then she forgave him, but how could she?!

"H-How- …" She pulled back with an arm still over him.

"I stole from you, little one." She said in a motherly tone. Kenai whimpered.

"You were hungry and had a cub to feed." Kenai said sadly.

"I know, but I knew better." She said softly.

"So close to humans. But Kenai, young one, I forgive you. I know why and what you did was not out of coldness of your heart. You have a kind pure heart that was tainted heavily by grief, as Tug pointed out. I forgive you." She said softly. Kenai pressed into her fur and nuzzled into it. She held him close.

"Take care of yourself and my sweet Koda, … my son." She said softly, and they nuzzled before she stood. Kenai stood as she smiled lovingly at him and ran up into the lights. Sitka chirped, and flew above him. Kenai held his paw up. Sitka turned to human form and clasped his hand to the bear's paw. Kenai hugged him close and for the first time since he died, he felt his oldest brother's hug, and the warmth with it. Kenai pulled back and went back to all fours, and Sitka put a fond hand on his head with tender eyes.

"You are a man today, bonehead." He said softly, and Kenai smiled softly at him. Sitka nodded and flew off with a screech. Tug smiled.

"Well?" He asked as Kenai came back looking more at peace than he had since the massive bear met him.

"You okay, now?" Tug asked as they walked off. Kenai looked back up at the colorful lights, still dancing and smiled fondly.

"Yeah. I think we'll be okay." He said softly, and Tug smiled as they walked back to the cave where Koda was laid down, sound asleep.

"Thanks for everything, Tug." Kenai said and head-bumped him once.

"No problem. We buddies. Gotta stick together, right? Now rest. I'll be at my cave trying to get the chipmunks out without hurtin' 'em." Tug said, and Kenai chuckled laying down with Koda at his side. Tug smiled.

"You're something special, Kenai." Tug said fondly, and walked off into the woods. Kenai laid his head down sighing and curled tighter around Koda who sighed in his sleep, and pressed into his side. Kenai nuzzled his head and licked it once.

"I love you, my brother." He whispered and soon fell asleep too. Koda smiled, and pressed into him further.

"Thanks mom." He whispered, and no one saw the flash of yellow go across the colorful light dance in the sky.

0000000

 **I hope you liked my very FIRST oneshot of any story. it's a bit rushed because it's 1 in the morning here and I got work in the morning tomorrow! Hope it wasn't too bad. I'm not too great at oneshots, but under the circumstances, I did my best. So, bye for now! Bye! :-)**


End file.
